


It's Handled (kind of)

by reddie_enthusiast



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Kinda, One Shot, Other, Out of Character, Peter is dumb sometimes, Peter is stubborn, Platonic Relationships, i can't tag, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_enthusiast/pseuds/reddie_enthusiast
Summary: Peter gets himself into a bit of a situation, and Tony has to come help.





	It's Handled (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, I'm sorry. Someone (November something, I forgot) commented: "I can handle it." "this doesn't look like handling it" prompt. This wasn't editted super well. I'm sorry about that

Peter threw another punch at the masked villain, who ducked down, dodging the hit. He tried webbing his feet but the unknown criminal managed to jump out of the way.

 

“How are you doing this?” Peter asked, exasperated.

 

“You’re predictable,” Peter didn’t notice him reaching behind his back, “I’m not!” In a fluid motion, the man cuffed Peter’s hand to the dumpster. “Have fun getting out of that, Spider-man!” He grabbed his bag of money that Peter had been trying to get from him and bolted.

 

“He’s acting as if I can’t just break out of this. What an idi- FUCK!” Peter tried pulling the cuff away but was immediately met with a shock of pain. The handcuff sent a jolt of electricity coursing up Peter’s arm. He tried again, hoping for a different outcome, but the shocking got worse. His arm tingled until he relaxed it and the cuff wasn’t being pulled anymore.

 

“Karen? What is this thing?”

 

“It looks like an enhanced handcuff. Based on the diagnostics, it seems to administer a higher amount of amperes each time you try to remove it.”

 

“So, how do I remove it.”

 

“You can wait for the battery to drain, which will take approximately 8 hours. It runs on a solar powered battery, which has already absorbed enough energy to continue to shock you when resisted for the remainder of the day. You could also try having an outside source cut through the cuff. Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?”

 

“Nononono, don’t call him! I’ll just wait. I only had a little bit of homework,” Peter sat down, wincing when the machine jostled and shocked him, making his fingers tense.

 

“At this rate, the shocks will be enough to fatally injure or kill within the next twenty times. I would recommend contacting Mr. Stark.”

 

“Do not call him!”

 

Peter sighed; it was going to be a long few hours.

 

***

 

One thing Peter did not think would happen is people taking pictures of him, yet here he was, trying not to move his arm while attempting to not let anyone see him.

 

“Guys, stop. I can’t move!”

 

The alley he was in was fairly secluded, but a group of teenagers a little older than him walked through and almost immediately saw him. They giggled and pointed in a teasing way. 

 

“Do you think I’ll get famous if I send this to the news station?” one of the boys said.

 

“Oh totally!” a perky girl replied, “this is your big break! Thank you, Spider-man!” The kids left, still giggling about the fact that Peter was stuck to a dumpster.

 

Karen spoke up, “The cuff will die in 4 hours, Peter. Would you like me to contact Tony now?” She somehow spoke with a denouncing tone.

 

“Stop suggesting that, Karen. I’ll be fine.”

 

He made it a half hour before he saw the news. Karen pulled up the article for him: Spider Man Is A Little Stuck!?, the title read. The article mentioned the basic details and thankfully didn’t give up the location of his trapping. The pictures the one boy took were stuck at the bottom of the article. 

 

Peter groaned, moving the cuff and receiving yet another jolt of energy. They didn't even use the hyphen!

 

“Peter, the bracelet is almost at the amp level high enough to stop your heart. One more shock and I will have to call Mr. Star-”

 

Her voice was cut off abruptly by an incoming call from Tony, which answered itself. 

 

“H-Heyyyy, Mr. Stark. Watcha up to?” Peter laughed nervously, careful not to jostle his arm.

 

“Currently, I am tracking a specific Spider-kid, who just so happens to be  _ attached to a dumpster _ . Can you imagine who the hell I’m talking about?” Tony’s voice was full of heat, but not an angry one, a worried one. “Ah-ha! Gotcha! See you soon, Pete!”

 

“No! You don’t have to come, I’m fine!”

 

His sentence was unheard because the phone call was ended. Peter knocked his head backwards, into the dumpster, out of frustration. He was always needing to be saved.

 

***

 

Peter jumped slightly when Tony landed next to him, shaking his arm and moving the cuff. His arm tensed up and he froze, unable to move until the electricity stopped. Tony almost fell out of the suit, rushing over to Peter.

 

“Peter, oh my God! Are you okay!?”

 

“Yep, Tony! It’s fine! I can handle it, I swear!” His arm moved again and his body froze.

 

“This doesn’t look like handling it, kid! FRIDAY? How do I get him out of this thing?”

 

FRIDAY answered quickly, “If you are able to cut through the cuff without moving Peter, you should be able to remove it safely. Karen has told me that the machinery is only a few shocks away from being able to stop Peter’s heart.”

 

Tony’s face scrunched up with concern and he pondered the thought for a moment before activating his wrist gauntlet, “You need to stay super still, okay Peter?”

 

Peter nodded, on the verge of tears because of how much the last shock hurt him. Tony cut through the cuff swiftly, narrowly missing the skin on Peter’s wrist, which was bright red and beginning to burn. His speed healing had kept the burns and tissue damage at bay, but the higher amps were injuring him more and more each time, straining his healing abilities. Tony pried the rest of the inactive cuff off and wrapped Peter into a hug.

 

“You should’ve called me, you little shit.”   
  


“I’m fine, see,” Peter peeled off his mask and smiled in a way that looked more like a grimace, “still smiling!”

 

“You’re lucky you’re so adorable, or I would kick your ass into next week.”

 

“I know you would, but that’s not going to keep me not contacting you.”

 

Tony nudged Peter, who fell aggressively into the building next to them, “Oh shit! Pete, you okay?”

 

Peter got up laughing, “I’m okay, I was just kidding.”

 

Tony squinted his eyes and shot Peter a look of pure annoyance before getting into the car that Peter hadn’t seen come, “If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to eat pizza without you.”

 

Peter gasped and ran to the vehicle, almost toppling over Tony, “No! I’m so hungry! I’ve been there all day!”   
  


“You can have pizza if you promise to call me next time.”

 

Peter grumbled, mumbling something under his breath.

 

“What was that, Underoos? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’ll call you next time, I promise.”

 

“Good! Now let’s go to the Tower and continue this powwow then.”

 

Peter looked at his mentor, and he wasn’t even upset that he came to help him; maybe next time something like that happened, he really would call Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment other prompts you want to see me try!
> 
> I'm sorry this isn't that good. My mental health isn't at 100 rn


End file.
